


Преступный недостаток профессионализма

by Maria_DeLarge



Category: Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, Kidnapping, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-27
Updated: 2013-03-27
Packaged: 2017-12-06 16:36:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/737818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maria_DeLarge/pseuds/Maria_DeLarge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Кью закатил глаза.<br/>- Приходится учитывать мириады деталей, не так ли. Серьёзно, вам стоит переосмыслить выбор призвания, это явно не ваша стезя. Подумайте, в первый же раз умудриться выхватить из толпы гения, представляющего государственную ценность, и потребовать у его партнера из МИ-6 выкуп. Не слишком многообещающее начало карьеры, согласитесь".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Преступный недостаток профессионализма

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [the sheer lack of professionalism](https://archiveofourown.org/works/563643) by [scioscribe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scioscribe/pseuds/scioscribe). 



В заложники Кью брали впервые и, говоря откровенно, на данный момент темное дельце вызывало у него глубочайшее отвращение.  
  
К примеру, даже будучи наивным дилетантом в вопросе организованной преступности — и, справедливо полагая, что если государство её спонсировало, то подобная деятельность была не настолько нелегальна, насколько могла бы быть в противном случае — он не мог не поразиться ужасающему отсутствию профессионализма с их стороны. По прошествии двадцати минут приходилось признать, что без посторонней помощи с мертвой точки им не сдвинуться.  
  
\- Вы же понимаете, что мне видно, куда мы едем, верно? Никакого мешка на голову? Повязки на глаза?  
  
\- Черт, - выругался один из них. Потом выхватил что-то из-под сиденья и попытался (героически, надо отдать должное) погрузить Кью во мрак, хотя и сумел погрузить его лишь в слегка затемненный светло-бежевый мешок, пахнущий бананами.  
  
\- Это ваша магазинная сумка? Что ж, забота об окружающей среде похвальна. Я все время забываю, приходится пользоваться полиэтиленовыми.  
  
\- Мешок как мешок, - ответил мужчина впереди.  
  
\- Нет, здесь нечего стыдиться. К тому же, от меня скрывать уже в любом случае бесполезно, кассовый чек щекочет мне нос.  
  
\- Может, заткнешь его, наконец? – прорычал тот, что был за рулем. Поскольку имена «похитителей» ему были пока неизвестны – впрочем, такими темпами они непременно их ему сообщат, учитывая смехотворность происходящего, - Кью мысленно присвоил им клички «Водитель» и «Гринпис». – Ему не положено болтать.  
  
\- Прискорбно, вы говорите точь-в-точь как мои родители. Начал я рано. Ну, в смысле, разговаривать. Ввиду гениальности и так далее. Конечно, не то чтобы мы все начинаем так рано - взять того же Эйнштейна, например, а ведь он превосходит меня, пусть и не намного.  
  
\- Заткнись, - рявкнул Водитель. - Иначе вставим кляп.  
  
Угроза прозвучала довольно убедительно, хотя бы потому что у них имелось неприлично мало необходимого оборудования и если бы они решили ее осуществить, то засунули бы ему в рот чей-нибудь носок, что гораздо хуже запаха бананов. Кью, в кои-то-веки согласившись, послушно перестал разговаривать.  
  
Чего он, однако, делать не переставал, так это печатать смс. Ведь никто не забирал у него телефон. Ну, по крайней мере, второй телефон. Он всегда носил при себе как минимум три.  
  
И это еще не говоря о следящих устройствах в ботинке и правом плече.  
  
 _\- Не хнычь, - говорила Ив, когда ему его ввели. - Ты считаешься ценным правительственным ресурсом. И активируется чип, только если не прийти на работу, а ты добровольно не пропустишь работу даже с атипичной пневмонией. К слову, сколько таких носит на себе Бонд большую часть времени?_  
  
 _\- Семь._  
  
 _\- И знает он о...?”_  
  
 _\- Двух. Не смотри на меня так, 007 очень неаккуратен на заданиях. И я не использую их в личных целях._  
  
В неофициальной обстановке Кью доверял Бонду безоговорочно. «На земле» он доверял его опыту и способности совершать немыслимые вещи в технике паркура, но когда дело доходило до его намерения (или, по крайней мере, его согласия) находиться какое-то время в определенной точке на местности, о доверии не могло быть и речи.  
  
Кью решил проявить особое великодушие, поэтому все смс отсылал Ив, а не Бонду.  
  
 _похищен_  
  
 _поправка: похищен новичками_  
  
 _будь добра, включи маячок_  
  
Разумеется, новейшие экземпляры подкожных и внешних трансмиттеров он разработал сам и прекрасно знал все термины, но коротать досуг в заложниках, как выяснилось, было невыносимо скучно, так что намного забавнее было набирать «включи маячок», нежели «активируй ТОС/ТЭД», уже не говоря о том, что гораздо менее проблематично со связанными за спиной руками (хоть что-то они сделали правильно).  
  
\- Приехали, - пробубнил Водитель.  
  
\- Славно, - вздохнул Кью. – Я уже собирался предупредить, что меня временами тошнит в долгих поездках.  
  
Они привели его — ооо, какая изумительная неожиданность, на _заброшенную фабрику_ \- и драматично сорвали сумку Теско с его головы, будто Кью не догадался о «заброшенной фабрике» или, в крайнем случае «заброшенном складе» по безнадежной шаблонности их действий. Тем не менее, чтобы не ранить чьи-то чувства, он сделал вид, что впечатлен обширной пустотой здания, допотопным оборудованием и даже попытался (смерть автора* и прочий постструктурализм*) подвести под такой выбор конспирационного укрытия глубокие интерпретации.  
  
\- Полагаю, это символизирует экономический коллапс, - сказал он, оглядываясь по сторонам, когда они привязывали его к стулу. – Государственные, исконно британские предприятия терпят крах или переезжают за границу, оставив вас ни с чем. Чтобы получать финансирование, вы вынуждены брать в заложники правительственных сотрудников. Умно.  
  
\- У тебя есть деньги, - сказал Гринпис. – Мы видели твою машину.  
  
До этого Кью шутил, но теперь вскинул брови.  
  
\- То есть, вы хотите сказать, что я стал жертвой _совершенно случайного_ похищения?  
  
\- Не случайного, - ухмыляясь, заявил Водитель. Кью мгновенно осознал, что Гринпис ему импонировал несравнимо больше. – Из всех, кто нам попадался, ты был самым хлюпким и точно не смог бы отбиться. Черт, да ты даже толком кулаками не помахал.  
  
\- Я не машу кулаками, - рассеянно возразил Кью, - это _его_  работа. Послушай, ты… менее тупоголовый. Нет, не ты, с чего бы мне обращаться к  _тебе_? Тот, что озабочен состоянием окружающей среды. Да, спасибо. Послушай, я, положа руку на сердце, последний человек, которого вам стоило похищать, особенно учитывая, насколько вы неопытны в этом вопросе. Рекомендую как можно скорее меня отпустить, и я постараюсь договориться на твой счет.   
  
\- Мамочка и папочка переживают? – Водитель скрестил руки на груди. – Как знал, что будет джекпот.  
  
\- Мамочка и папочка мертвы, - ровным голосом ответил Кью, отказываясь даже смотреть на кого-либо до такой степени бестолкового. – И насчет тебя я бы как раз не стал договариваться, даже если бы …. На самом деле, не могу сказать ничего, кроме как «желаю счастливо сгнить в тюрьме, ничтожный идиот». Теперь к сути – вам действительно стоит отпустить меня и не усугублять свое и без того тревожное положение.  
  
\- Ты привязан к стулу.  
  
\- Что при других обстоятельствах могло бы быть началом очень интересного вечера. Обратите внимание, - ох, к черту все, шансы на эпичную драму у него еще остались, - у меня имеются дополнительные средства связи. К примеру, смотрите, второй телефон, - и третий, но не чтобы им нужно это знать. Ему все равно ни разу не представлялось возможности его использовать, он просто любил мастерить очень маленькие телефоны. Одно движение плечами, и сотовый выскользнул из кармана в рукаве, упав на пол.  
  
Гринпис тут же его подобрал и внимательно просмотрел данные.  
\- Исходящих нет.  
  
\- СМС. Двадцать первый век и прочий нонсенс. Не суйся в архивы, там личная информация. Это не рабочий телефон. – Бонд никогда ему не простит, если эти двое наткнутся на переписку месячной давности «прости, что отвлекаю, пока ты в Стамбуле, не мог заснуть», тем более он сказал, что уже все удалил.  
  
\- Дюжина смс кому-то по имени Ив. Твоя девушка?  
  
Кью улыбнулся уголком рта. Они все-таки не заглянули в архив.  
\- Свет моей жизни. Очаровательная женщина. Всегда держит руку на пульсе.  
  
\- Она тебе не ответила. Может, забыла мобильник дома.  
  
Кью на секунду представил, что Ив могла по рассеянности оставить где-то сотовый, и внезапно был очень рад, что ему не затыкали рот кляпом, иначе он задохнулся бы от смеха.  
  
\- Боюсь, она не принадлежит к типу людей, которые могут что-либо потерять. У неё есть дела поважнее, чем отвечать мне.  
  
\- Мог бы и не обзывать нас новичками, - Гринпис поджал губы.  
  
\- Да, мне действительно немного жаль тебя, - признал Кью. – Впрочем, на него сожаление не распространяется. – Гринпис, пусть и был таким же новичком, все же раздражал его чуть меньше. – Суть в том, что она организует операцию по спасению, пока мы здесь мило беседуем.  
  
\- Без проблем перевезем тебя в другое место, - Водитель прищурился, глядя в телефон. – А мобильник выбросим, и она не отследит жучок.  
  
Кью было открыл рот, собираясь объяснить, что жучок находился в нем, а не на телефоне, но быстро передумал, представив, как они вскроют ему плечо и начнут рыться там на предмет обнаружения микрочипа.  
  
– Это, безусловно, тщательно продуманный вариант, но, к сожалению – к сожалению для вас, прежде всего, хотя и я испытываю к вам некоторую симпатию на начальной стадии Стокгольмского синдрома – время коварных планов уже прошло.  
  
\- «Черная гадюка»*, - вставил Гринпис.  
  
\- Оо, браво. Ты, и правда, не совсем безнадежен. Именно поэтому мне бы не хотелось, чтобы тебя застрелили, когда за мной явятся люди.  
  
\- Явится только тот, у кого мы потребовали за тебя выкуп, - проинформировал Водитель.  
  
Кью моргнул.  
  
\- То есть…? Вы никому не звонили.  
  
\- Написали смс. Двадцать первый век и прочий нонсенс.  
  
\- Ах да. Мои поздравления. Высший пилотаж. И на какой номер вы написали требование о выкупе, если не секрет? Праздное любопытство, не более.  
  
\- На самый часто набираемый, - ответил Водитель, покосившись на него самодовольным торжествующим взглядом. – Некто «БОНД».  
  
Кью медленно повернул голову и посмотрел на Водителя.  
  
\- Вы… Прошу прощения. Эм. – Он откашлялся. - Вы написали Джеймсу Бонду и… попросили его прийти сюда с выкупом? Вы написали Джеймсу Бонду и сообщили ему, что взяли меня в заложники?  
  
\- Этого ты уж точно не ждал, верно? – усмехнулся Водитель.  
  
Данный комментарий Кью ответом не удостоил.  
  
\- Знаете, - пару секунд спустя произнес он, - о многих людях, чьи истории закончились также плачевно, как ваша, говорят, что у них даже не было шанса совершить собственные ошибки. О вас такого не скажут. Вы определенно совершили достаточно собственных ошибок. Мне трудно даже вообразить их масштабы. Если бы я уже не был привязан к стулу, то захотел бы присесть. - Он со всей силы надавил на подошву правого ботинка. - Если кто-то меня слышит, пожалуйста, передайте ему не убивать рыжего.  
  
Водитель вскипел от праведного гнева.  
\- С кем ты, черт подери, говори… - но вскрикнул, когда раздался выстрел и упал на колени, схватившись за плечо.  
  
\- Железный самоконтроль, - прокомментировал Кью, как только Бонд подошел и начал развязывать веревки. - С другой стороны мне слегка обидно, что я не стою выстрела в голову своему похитителю.  
  
\- Оо, - губы Бонда сжались в тонкую линию, когда он заметил ссадину на щеке Кью, - еще не поздно. - Он продолжал держать Водителя на прицеле, но, кажется, учел мнение Кью о безобидности Гринписа. – Я подумал, тебе будет неприятно запачкаться кровью.  
  
И, пусть они не часто заикались о любви, Кью полагал, что она, должно быть, в этом и заключалась. Он видел множество смертей, но от места действия его всегда надежно отгораживали экраны мониторов.  
  
\- Польщен, но нет, спасибо. Все хорошо, что хорошо кончается. – Он нахмурился. – А сколько они за меня требовали? Забыл спросить.  
  
Водитель, описавшийся и истекающий кровью, ответить был не в состоянии. Гринпис, к счастью, просто выглядел ошеломленным тем, как резко план съехал в кювет.  
  
Бонд хмыкнул.  
\- Ты не хочешь этого знать. Нелестная сумма. – Он наклонился и прошептал ему на ухо. – Спроси лучше, сколько бы я заплатил.  
  
\- Эта сумма более лестная?  
  
\- Немного, по крайней мере.  
  
\- Вы двое, что, трахаетесь? – Гринпис озадаченно покачал головой.  
  
Кью закатил глаза.  
\- Приходится учитывать мириады деталей, не так ли. Серьёзно, вам стоит переосмыслить выбор призвания, это явно не ваша стезя. Подумайте, в первый же раз умудриться выхватить из толпы гения, представляющего государственную ценность, и потребовать у его партнера из МИ-6 выкуп. Не слишком многообещающее начало карьеры, согласитесь.  
  
\- Только ты, - начал Бонд, - можешь, как ни в чем не бывало, разговориться со своими похитителями.  
  
\- В заложниках скучно. У них даже не было мотива. Они приняли меня за аристократа.  
  
\- Не заметили, как ты одет?  
  
\- И как тебе удается смазать впечатление от самоотверженного спасения, - вздохнул Кью расстроенно, - понятия не имею.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
____________________________________________  
  
 _«смерть автора* и прочий постструктурализм*»:_  
«Смерть автора» — эссе 1967 года, одно из самых известных произведений французского философа, литературного критика и теоретика Ролана Барта, ключевое для постструктурализма. В нем Р. Барт выступает против практики традиционной литературной критики, в которой намерения и биография автора включаются в интерпретацию текста, и вместо этого утверждает, что написанное и создатель не имеют отношения друг к другу.  
  
 _«время коварных планов уже прошло»:_  
Коронная фраза Болдрика из английского комедийного сериала «Черная гадюка» с мистером Бином.


End file.
